


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 14

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [14]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Post Avengers (2012), Day 14, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Genderswap, IronFrost - Freeform, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 14: Genderswap</p><p>Tony wants to feel what it's like to be with Loki as a woman. Loki obliges, and immediately regrets it...at least, at first.</p><p>*Reminder: these are not related, unless I specify so*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 14

**Author's Note:**

> That took way too long...but believe it or not, it's been about 4 years since I've written het fiction, and since for the last 9 months I've been writing nothing but slash, it took some time for me to find my groove (and I got distracted by tumblr prompts and finals). I hope it turned out well! Enjoy!
> 
> XOXO,  
> LaLa
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. this one's for you, @_Chaotique <3

"I. Am. A. Fucking. _Goddess_."  
  
Loki covered his face with his palm, regretting with each passing second that he allowed Tony to convince him to glamour him into a woman for just one night, so he could experience what it was like to “get fucked” in a female body. Loki had tried to convince him it was not that much different than being fucked as a man, the one advantage being the ability to have multiple orgasms.  
  
The god had quickly realized that that was the exact _wrong_ thing to say when Tony's chocolate brown eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree, shining bright brown and hazel. So, hesitantly, he had agreed.  
  
He had looked Tony over, studying him, taking into consideration his height and weight, even skin tone—that beautiful shade of dusky gold that paled to a light tan around the hip and buttock area—and focused on a picture in his mind of a medium build, brunette beauty and changed his male lover into a female one.  
  
That was two hours ago.  
  
Loki could not deny he had been looking forward to the change himself, if just for the night. It had been quite some time since he had bedded a woman, and though Tony had requested an exaggerated breast size, Loki had given him a pair that would fit delightfully well in his own long-fingered hands. Not that he had had a chance to try holding them yet. Tony was too busy standing in front of a full-length mirror, holding them in his own delicate hands, admiring them himself—aggressively.  
  
"Anthony."  
  
Tony cupped his breasts, on either side of the arc reactor, massaging and weighing them in each hand before sliding his hands down the flat, soft plane of his stomach to the curve of his hips. "Take me out," he demanded, turning his body to the side to check out his still phenomenal ass.  
  
“…I beg your pardon?”

Tony practically skipped over to him, smirking because he probably saw the way Loki’s eyes were locked on his bouncing breasts. “Take me out,” he repeated. “Show me off.” He laid his smaller hands on Loki’s shoulders, his mouth forming an ‘O’ and he gasped softly. “Let’s go freak out Steve!”

Loki chuckled, sliding his hands up Tony’s slender arms then down his sides, resting them at his more hour glass-like hips. His green eyes drinking in the female form, he widened his legs a little to accommodate his growing erection. Tony had also requested a virtually hairless body, but again, going with his own preferences, Loki left a nicely groomed triangular patch of dark hair between Tony's legs. “I…I am not so sure that is a good idea.”

Tony allowed himself to be pulled in closer, and admired his own softer, more delicate hands, for once free of grease stains or calluses from wielding his heavy tools, as they glided over Loki’s jaw and through his hair. He continued to do it when Loki’s eyes rolled closed and he tilted his head back with the move. “Which? Dinner out or freaking out Steve?”

“Mmm…both.” Loki turned his face into the smaller palm, moving his own to caress Tony’s still firm and curvy ass.

“Why, baby? Afraid someone might steal me from you?”

His eyes opened, glittering emerald green. “Hardly.” He tightened his fingers on Tony’s skin and brought the female form even closer, pressing his lips to the middle of the torso and let his fingers dip into the crease between thigh and buttock.

Tony gasped softly at the touch, widening his stance to give Loki more access.

“You would do well not to forget who made you this way.” Eyes on Tony’s, Loki’s tongue snaked out to lick a line up to one breast, trailing along the underside of it. “And I think we have frightened the Captain enough with our…antics.”

His brown-hazel eyes rolled back, along with his head, still sporting the short, spiky tufts his male form did, sighing into Loki’s touches. “It’s just…a little fun…babe.”

Smirking at the form turning to jelly before him, Loki stood and moved them in a circle until Tony’s back was to the bed. “Lie down.”

His eyes opened and he looked up at Loki with pupil-dominated eyes. “…What?”

Taking him by the hips, Loki easily lifted Tony off the floor. “I said…lie down.” He tossed him down in the middle of the bed, making him giggle.

“Ooh. Baby. Mmnnf.”

Loki smiled and started to unbutton and remove his button-up shirt. Tony laid back, watching, and started to slide a hand down between his legs—and damn it, he didn't want hair down there—where an almost numbing tingling sensation has started.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Loki crawled onto the bed, still in his jeans, and pushed Tony’s hand away. “No touching until I say.”

Tony bit into his fuller bottom lip before pouting. “But, Loki…” He settled himself half on top of the female body. “It hurts…kinda.”

Loki ran his hand along a shapely thigh, sucking in a breath between his teeth appreciatively. “Where, darling?” His eyes moved to his hand when Tony placed his over it and moved it to the juncture between his legs.

“There.”

He smirked. “I think I can fix that.” Watching Tony’s face for any signs of discomfort, he cupped his hand over him, moving his hand slowly up then down, his finger pressing firmly to his slit.

“Wait,” Tony rushed to say, slapping a hand to Loki’s wrist. “Is it gonna…hurt? I mean, I know it’s not my first time, but it’s my first time as a woman, and you always hear them saying how it hurts like a mother—”

“Shh…” Loki laid a finger over his lips then cupped his cheek. “I will do my utmost to make sure it is as painless as possible. All right?” Tony nodded and Loki laid his hand around his slim neck, dragging it down to cup and fondle his left breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger until it was hard. He watched Tony’s female face with a grin, as his thick-lashed amber eyes rolled back and his pouty pink lips parted in stuttered breaths.  
  
"Ohhh, Loki…"  
  
He continued to roam his hands over the smooth tanned skin—not all that different from Tony's; just softer, smoother, with less hair—trailing over the flare of his hips, down a silky thigh and back up, leaning in to press his lips to his cheek, nudging him with his nose so he could get at his throat.

Tony's body writhed against him, pressing into him, and he wrapped his leg around one of his, drawing it between his own. His hands curled their way into Loki's hair, lifting his head from its place buried in his neck and turned his own mouth up. "Baby…kiss me," he whined in the cutest, most pleading way, which Loki couldn’t refuse.  
  
He moistened his lips before brushing them lightly against Tony's. _Mmm, yes…_ He would not say he had missed kissing a woman, because he thoroughly enjoyed kissing Tony as a man, but it did feel nice to not feel the roughness of Tony's goatee. And his female form certainly seemed to be eager, pressing further into Loki's body and deepening the kiss. Hmm, even the tongue was different; smaller, thinner, and missing the trace of alcohol that was always on Tony's. Odd that Loki almost missed that taste.  
  
Keeping his mouth moving against Tony’s soft, pliant one, Loki wound his arms around the petit body beneath him, hiking his more flexible leg higher around his waist. Tony responded by rolling his hips up, grinding against Loki’s denim-clad thigh, moaning at the friction he found there. His mouth lifted from Loki’s, releasing an arousing high-pitched moan that sent shivers down Loki’s spine.

“Take off your pants.”

Loki hummed out a soft chuckle. “In time, my love.” He rolled a little more so Tony was on his back and he arched himself up, pressing into Loki again, and moved the leg caught under him to wrap both of them around him, pressing his ankles to the small of his back so the roughness of his denim rubbed against him.

“Unh…come on, Loki!”

Loki tapped a finger to his chin, bringing his face down, and kissed him slowly, using his tongue to explore the inside of the foreign mouth, distracting Tony long enough to unwind his legs from about him. “I want to taste you first. All of you.” He nipped at Tony’s jaw and shifted lower to cup and push his full breasts together—and yes, they fit perfectly in Loki’s cupped hands—nipping lightly at the fuller flesh.

“Sss, oh, shit, that feels good…” he moaned, his body lifting toward Loki’s eager mouth. “Wh-why does it feel so m-much more…mmm, fuck!”

“Sensitive?” Loki finished with a mouthful of flesh.

“Unh! Yes…”

Loki chuckled. “Women are made softer, this is what their bodies are meant for…to receive and give pleasure.” He traced little patterns into the softness of Tony's breasts with his tongue, closing his teeth around a taut, light brown nipple, tugging a little before circling his tongue around it and drawing it into his mouth to suckle on. "Mmnnh…do you like that, darling?"  
  
"Uh-huh…" was all Tony could say. Loki moved his mouth to the other breast, paying the same attention to that nipple, his lips curving at Tony’s soft moans and utterly female sighs. “Loki…?”

“Yes, my love?” He pressed his lips to the sensitive skin just beneath his breast, above his ribcage.

“When we di…did it…and you were…f-female…?”

“Mm-hmm…?” He continued lower, nibbling on the soft skin leading down to his belly button.

“How many…nnnhh…t-t-times did I m-make you…?” He giggled when Loki’s tongue dipped into his belly button, ducking his chin into his shoulder.

“Make me what?” Loki breathed against his inner thigh, sending a shiver through him. He nipped his way down the length of it, beginning at his knee.

“Mmm…org-gasm…ohhhh…my god.”

Loki chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows between Tony’s spread legs. “Why? ‘Tis not a competition, my darling.”

Tony raised his head to look down at him and did the same as Loki, propping himself up on his elbows. “Do you know me at all?”

He laughed harder, rubbed a hand affectionately along the underside of Tony’s hip. “Five.”

His feminine lips quirked up. “I gave you five orgasms?” Loki nodded. “I am _so_ good. Think you can beat that?”

Loki’s head angled to the side. “Anthony, I am curious. How is it, do you think, that I was bestowed with the name Silvertongue?” He smile widened at Tony’s dumbfounded face. He cupped his palms under his ass and pulled him closer to his mouth. “Lay back, darling. And remember to breathe.”

“You son of a…” A choked groan broke through his lips, and the bed bounced as he plopped back onto it, after Loki dragged his tongue up the length of Tony’s slit.

“Mmm…you still taste good, my love. So far.”

“More, god damn it,” he grunted out through clenched teeth.

Though Tony couldn’t see him, Loki smirked. Then he took a deep breath and buried his face between Tony’s thighs. Flattening his tongue against him, Loki licked slowly up his slit again before pushing his tongue past his lips, curling it, moving it in a circle. He hummed happily to himself and had to place a hand on Tony’s abdomen to calm his movements. “Easy, love. I am just getting started.”

Tony panted out, whining softly, but made no verbal response.

When Loki laughed this time, he did it with his mouth pressed against him, eliciting an erotic, pleasure-filled moan from Tony. He curled an arm around one thigh, pushed the other away, and using his thumbs spread Tony apart, and flicked his tongue against his clit. He ducked back quickly, narrowly avoiding a knee to his face.

“Oh…!”

“Sweetheart…” Loki laughed and calmly laid a hand on Tony’s leg, pressing it down to the bed again.

“What the hell was that?” Tony pressed a hand to his face, pushing up into his hair. His breasts rose and fell rapidly, his skin damp and shining with a thin sheen of sweat.

“You are very sensitive right now, my love. Just try to relax. And slow you’re breathing. It would not do to have you faint, now would it?” Loki didn’t give him a chance to respond, returning to lap at his opening, brushing his tongue over his entrance repeatedly before pressing it into him, inhaling the scent that was all his own. He started to lick up and down again, his jaw working as he did, his ear pricking up at the hisses and moans coming from Tony, at a higher pitch than normal.

“Oh my god…oh, Loki…” Tony’s leg rose, stretching out, widening himself even more for Loki. His hand curled into the hair at the crown of Loki’s head, instinctively guiding him where he felt he wanted him. He clenched impulsively at the intrusion of his long, velvety tongue. “Oh. Oh, wow. Do that again.”

“Mmm, keep clenching, love.” He poked his tongue in, felt Tony’s muscles tighten around him. Pushing up a little, he started to move his tongue in and out in a steady rhythm, matching the pace that Tony started, bucking his hips into his mouth. He hummed and moaned, reaching over Tony’s thigh to slide two fingers around his clit, pinching and teasing him.

Tony had never experienced such pleasure. Sure, getting head was always nice, and Loki was truly talented at it; and who didn’t love getting or giving a good fuck? But this…this was on a level he never thought he would experience. He performed the act numerous times, including on Loki when he took his female form, and enjoyed it, but to _feel_ it…

He honestly felt like he was in no way in control of his own body. His hips moved on instinct, bucking, rolling, rotating in ways he didn’t know he _could_ move. Because it seemed like a good idea, he brought his own hand to one of his breasts—not as big as he wanted, but big enough—and massaged it just as Loki had. Every nerve in his body was on alert, _especially_ where Loki’s mouth was working to drive him to ecstasy—and succeeding. Every caress of his tongue, every touch of his fingers, even the brush of his cool breath on his hot skin… _jeeeessssuuuuusssssfffffuuuuucccckkkkkiiinnnnggggccccchhhhrrrriiiiisssstttt_.

His body moved like it had its own mind, jerking and rocking erratically against Loki’s mouth. And the sounds he made—he was never letting Loki film him getting off as a woman. Somewhere in the back of his hazy mind, he told himself to make sure Jarvis erased this footage from the server. A wave of something hot and liquid-y washed repeatedly over his body, making him break out in a sweat again, and awkward choked noises got caught in his throat.

“Ohhhhh….unnhhhh…ffffuck…” Tony pressed a hand to the arc reactor, humming a little louder than normal, where beside it his heart raced. He wondered if that was even at all healthy. “Did I just come?”

“Mmm, yes…twice.” Loki wiped his fingers over his mouth, sucked the remaining wetness off of them, and quickly made his jeans disappear before draping himself over Tony’s still vibrating body. He kissed him sloppily, dragging his tongue around his lips and over his teeth, before delving it deep into his mouth.

“Nnnnhhh, Loki…that felt amazing.”

“I am not through yet, love.”

“What…?” Tony glanced down at him when he rolled half off of him. “What are you doing?”

“While it is not possible for me to impregnate you as a male, it is _quite_ possible to impregnate you in this form.” Loki held his now protected cock in hand and settled between Tony’s legs once more. “Precautions, my love.”

Tony’s breath was still coming fast and heavy and he chuckled in confusion, taking Loki’s face between his hands. “I could get pregnant? No shit?”

“Mmm,” he nodded, concentrating on not taking Tony too roughly, despite the way he had just fucked him to orgasm with naught but his tongue. He teased his opening, rubbing the head up and down, coating himself even more with the wetness that was keeping Tony slick.

“Mmnhh. Is this where it hurts?” he asked softly, sounding more vulnerable than Loki had ever heard him.

“I know not if it will. You are quite loosened right now. Shall we test the theory?”

Tony fingers pressed almost painfully into his shoulders and a soft gasp passed through his lips. “Go slow…okay?”

Turning tender, Loki brushed his fingers along his cheek before cupping his hand around it. “Of course, I will, darling. This is all for you, you know.” He smiled softly at the pink blush that colored Tony’s already flushed cheeks. “Now, relax. Breathe in…”

Again, Loki kept his eyes locked on Tony’s, and painfully slow for him, guided the head of his cock into Tony’s entrance.

“Breathe…out…” he panted. Tony did so, letting out his breath on a throaty moan, sucking in a sharp breath again then biting his lip. Loki clenched his jaw, tensing his muscles to keep from slamming into the tight, wet heat that surrounded his aching cock, and slowly moved in further. “All right?”

“Oh yes…”

Loki pushed in further, a broken cry escaping from him, and he dropped his head to Tony’s shoulder, pressing his face into his neck. “Gods, Anthony…if I had known you would feel this good…”

Tony wrapped his arms around his lover, cuddling him close. “Mmm, yeah…?” Loki grunted against him as he pulled out and pushed in again. “Unh…hey, doesn’t it feel weird to call me Anthony when I have boobs this awesome?”

The rumble of Loki’s laughter vibrated against him. He turned his face up and started to nibble at the skin of his jaw and ear. “What would you prefer I call you, love?”

Tony’s head rolled to the side, his breath coming fast and shallow once again, and he chuckled weakly at Loki’s question. “Antonia…”

Loki froze, buried deep inside Tony, and lifted his head. “Are you serious?”

“Yes…it’s pretty, don’cha think?”

The genius opened his hazel-brown eyes, hazy and wavering as they tried to focus on Loki’s face. Loki pressed a soft, affectionate kiss to his lips. “You are so beautiful…Antonia.”

“Hey.” Tony tried to frown but it looked more like a pout and pushed the black hair dangling in his face back, holding it to the sides of Loki’s head. “I didn’t sign up for flowers and poetry, babe.”

“I cannot help it, my love.” He pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth, trailing more to the underside of his jaw and peppered his throat and collarbone with short pecks that turned into open-mouthed kissed that suddenly became little licks and suckles at the olive skin, leaving behind a trail of red marks. As he kissed, Loki started to grind into Tony, hooking a hand around his knee when Tony lifted his leg to rub his thigh against him. “You look so delicious all flushed and glowing from my touch.”

Tony moaned, his eyes closing, his body rolling and rising into Loki’s touch.

“I want to watch you come undone again,” Loki ground out against Tony’s ear. The female form shuddered and mewled softly, murmuring his name. “I plan to make love to you all night long, _Antonia_. I want you writhing and bucking beneath me.”

“Oh…Loki…”

Loki planted a hand on the mattress, lifting himself up a little, watching Tony’s head roll from side to side then craning back, exposing his neck, and kept his other hand firmly locked around the leg wrapped around his waist as he rolled his hips just a little faster. “Then I will turn you over and take you from behind…”

“Uh! Loki…”

“Mmm, my darling…would you like that? Would you like for me to press into your tight…” he took Tony’s bottom lip between his, dragging his teeth along it, “…wet…” he caught Tony’s tongue as it darted out, seeking his, and sucked briefly on it, “… _cunt_?”

“Oh, god, fuck me, Loki! Fuck me _now_. Mmnh!” Tony scratched his nails down Loki’s chest at the demand, scraping them over his nipples, and making him growl.

Loki dropped Tony’s leg, curling his hands into fists and bracing himself on the mattress, on either side of Tony’s body, and started to move faster, but not yet letting himself unleash his need to drive into him just yet.

“Shit! Stop holding back! I know you’re holding back!”

Loki let his head fall back, moaning shamelessly with each thrust. “No…rrrngggghh…I don’t want to hurt you!”

Tony groaned with the effort to meet Loki’s thrusts, grabbing hold of his working hips to force him to move faster, but somehow during his attempt, he clenched around the god’s cock and sent a whole new wave of pleasure shooting straight up his spine and rendering him useless as he fell limply back to the bed.

“Anthony?”

He let out a cry—that sounded like an actual sob—and clenched his hands into the pillow under his head. “Oh…oh, god!” He pushed himself into Loki more, sliding down in the bed and hurled the pillow away in a fit of lust. “Oh, my fuck! Loki…”

Loki slowed, almost coming to a stop. “Anthony…”

“Don’t stop, baby…please…”

“Come here.” Loki did stop, pulling out and reaching for Tony’s arms, lifting him from the bed, bringing his soft, slack mouth down to his. Tony responded immediately, burrowing into the kiss, and him, cradling his head between his slender arms. “Turn around, love.”

“Mmm, kissing, though…” He stole one last peck, whining a little as Loki forced him around.

“Wrap your legs around me.” Tony leaned forward and bent his legs to go around Loki from behind him. “Yes, just like that.” He pulled him back up, and holding Tony by his hips, leaned back on his haunches so Tony could rest against him, lifting him just enough to guide him back down over his cock.

“H-holy…”

“Move, love. I’ve got a hold on you.” Loki wrapped his arms around the slim body, gliding his hands up until they were wrapped around soft, full breasts, letting Tony set the pace, which was growing faster and faster by the second. “Ooh, yes, my love…use me, use me to pleasure yourself.”

Tony dropped his head back to rest on Loki’s shoulder, gasping each time he penetrated him. “Oh, I love you, baby…” He needed something to grip onto and searched for Loki’s hands to entwine their fingers. He found them, pressed against his torso and linked their fingers, guiding them back up to his breasts.

“Mmm…are you close, darling?”

“I…I don’t…I don’t know. I don’t care. I just want you inside me forever.”

Loki chuckled and nuzzled his neck. He removed his hand from Tony’s tight grasp only to take it in his hand again and move it down his body, making Tony caress himself, and steered it until his delicate feminine finger found his clit.

“Oh, shit! Loki…” He stopped his gyrations and lifted his head.

“Trust me.” He quickly brought Tony’s hand up to his mouth, taking his middle finger between his lips, sucking it briefly, before replacing it between his legs. He guided Tony’s wet finger gently over the sensitive bundle of nerves, grinning at his catch of breath, and biting into his shoulder when he started to move again. “That’s it, love. Find your release.” Finger by finger, he took his hand from Tony’s, allowing him to bring himself to orgasm.

“Loki…”

Loki moaned against him, his own orgasm building quickly, his hips twitching frantically to meet Tony’s. “Harder, love.”

Tony’s finger moved faster and faster, the pressure growing almost painfully inside him, making him feel like he was going to explode from the inside out. His hips jerked fitfully, like they had earlier, and his body positively thrummed in anticipation before hurling himself forward to balance on one hand until that warm liquid feeling came over him again. His finger still moved, his hips still worked over Loki’s cock, riding out the orgasm that had a stream of curses falling from his lips.

Behind him, Loki swore as well, in both English and ancient Norse, watching Tony’s feminine form fuck itself silly on his cock, until he finally collapsed onto his stomach then rolled to his side. Loki wrapped his fingers around Tony’s calf and yanked him back toward him, ripping off the condom he had magicked on earlier.

“Mm, baby, come on me?”

“Would you like me to?”

Tony had barely caught his breath yet and slid under Loki, stroking his cock still, and grinned lopsidedly. “Yeah, come on my tits.” He chuckled at himself, rubbing his hands up and down Loki’s thighs. “I’ve always wanted to say that; I’m not even gonna lie.”

Loki wasn’t paying attention, concentrating hard, his face pinched in a scowl, jacking himself off until finally he cried out and shot a stream of come onto Tony’s chest and torso. “Oh… _gods!_ ”

Tony popped up, taking Loki’s cock into his mouth to suck it clean, running his tongue all along it, before laying back and rubbing his come onto his breasts, swiping a finger-full up and licking it off. “Mmm…tasty, babe.”

Panting heavily, Loki crawled over him, wiping a hand over him to clean the mess, before dropping his head beside the reactor, humming contentedly when Tony began to stroke through his hair. “That was a strong one.”

“Do I come that hard when I’m a dude?”

“At times.”

“Do you come that hard when you’re a chick?”

“Nnh. Harder, most of the time.” Because he hadn’t done so yet, Loki nuzzled his face against Tony’s breast. “Do you need more time to recuperate?”

Tony dropped his hand to Loki’s shoulder, cocked a brow. “Recuperate?”

Loki raised his head enough to look Tony in the eye and nipped at the mound of flesh near his mouth. “I owe you at least two more orgasms. At least.”

“Oh, yeah…another advantage of being female, huh?” Loki hummed in agreement and pushed up to take the whole breast into his mouth and suckled. Tony moaned and pulled Loki up for a kiss; a long, drawn-out, tongue-filled kiss that clearly did its job as he felt Loki harden against his thigh. “Hey, babe?”

“Hmm?” Loki ran his hands down Tony’s sides, holding him still as he ground his hips into him, practically humping his leg.

“You ever do it with a chick…while being a chick?” He bit his bottom lip when Loki went still and stifled a giggle. When Loki lifted his head to look down at him, he was frowning thoughtfully.

“Actually…I have not.”

Tony smiled hopefully and released Loki as he sat up onto his knees. He watched in awe, as he always did when Loki changed forms, as the lean male above him instantly became a curvy female with longer, wavier black hair.

Loki sighed as the transformation completed and set his darkened emerald eyes on Tony’s. “Is this what you had in mind, love?”

Tony felt a chill come over his body. Loki’s female voice always did that to him. It wasn’t too different from his male voice, just a few pitches higher, but still low and throaty for a woman’s; almost raspy. He pulled up to sit on his knees, face to face with Loki’s female form, his eyes roaming over the creamy, pale skin. He could feel that tingling between his legs again and reached out to touch his female fingertips to Loki’s firm breast and the god—goddess?—trembled at the touch.

“Mmm…more sensitive, remember?”

Tony smirked and slid his hand around the slimmer, Adam’s apple-less neck. “Oh, yeah. This is gonna be fucking awesome.”

He brought his mouth down and soft, full lips met soft, thin lips; breasts brushed together; and together the two female forms tumbled to the bed, all slender arms and silky thighs tangling together.


End file.
